batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman vs. Owlman
Batman vs Owlman or (The Otherworld Saga Chapter 1: Batman vs Owlman) is a 2018 American superhero animated film based on the DC character, Batman. Directed by Sam Liu and written by Bruce Timm. The film is the first part of a series entitled, The Otherworld Saga, where the Otherworld is loosely based off Earth-3. The film features veterans Kevin Conroy and Loren Lester reprising their Batman: The Animated Series roles, Batman and Nightwing respectively. And also featuring Liev Schreiber, James Spader, Kaley Cuoco, Dylan Minnette, Gildart Jackson, Sterling K. Brown, and Ron Pearlman filling out the rest of the main voice cast. In the film, Bruce is disturbed to learn the arrival of a mysterious man claiming to be his brother. But when the man tries to take everything from Bruce's life even masquerading as a Batman-like vigilante named Owlman, Bruce is determined to find the truth. The film will be released theaters on November 2018 in 2D and IMAX 3D. Premise After successfully stopping a robbery attempt alongside Nightwing, Robin, and Oracle, Batman doubts about his future after almost making a miscalculation that nearly ended in disaster. Trying to understand what to do, he tries to focus as Bruce Wayne as he deals with a important project Wayne Enterprises is planning. However everything changes when the sudden arrival of a man is claiming to be Thomas Wayne Jr. Not believing he has any siblings, Bruce investigates only to discover the man is really his brother. TJ seeks to claim the family legacy as the rightful heir even masquerading as a Batman-like figure, going by Owlman. However, Bruce is deeply disturbed and tries to understand where did TJ really came from. As Bruce investigates, the more answers will leave him shocked. And now the truth of Owlman will be revealed forcing Batman to do battle against his own brother, in a fight that could destroy the Wayne legacy in the process. Voice Cast *Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Liev Schreiber as Owlman/Thomas "TJ" Wayne Jr. *James Spader as Black Mask/Roman Sinnois *Loren Lester as Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Kaley Cuoco as Oracle/Barbara Gordon *Dylan Minnette as Robin/Tim Drake *Gildart Jackson as Alfred Pennyworth *Sterling K. Brown as Lucius Fox *Ron Pearlman as Commissioner James Gordon *Laura Bailey as Dr. Erin Stone *Dougray Scott as Two-Face/Harvey Dent *Michael Kelly as Otto *Laz Alonzo as Bane *Lakeith Stanfield as Choke *Nikki Reed as Karol *Elliot Gould as Dr. Charles Weathers Summary Will be added soon Music The music is composed by John Paesano. The music will pay homage to Timm's 1990 animated series and as well Danny Elfman's score. Images BDL.png|''Batman vs. Owlman'' poster cover Bat_.png|Batman batman_owlman_emblem_by_metroxlr99.jpg|Batman and Owlman insignias Sequel There will be a sequel with a unnamed title. It will currently go by Batman: The Otherworld Saga Chapter 2. The sequel's story will have drastic consequences dealing with the aftermath of the first film as new threats from the Otherworld (Earth-3) will endanger the lives of Batman, his allies, and those around Gotham. Catwoman is confirmed to appear in the film with rumored actress Emilia Clarke possibly nabbing the role; and Jake Gyllenhaal is in talks to voice the sequel's villain. The sequel is scheduled to come out Summer 2020. Category:Talix Category:Batman Category:Movies Category:The Otherworld Saga Category:Animated Category:Animated films Category:Fanon Category:Fanfilms Category:2018 Category:PG-13